


Stay With Me

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Texas, Top Jensen, True Love, cuteness, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes just how much he loves Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

At first, Jensen was afraid. He was afraid to feel this way for his friend, and was afraid to discover it was nothing like how he felt for Jared.

Jared was a whole other story. They were friends- best friends; brothers. He liked to say that for Mish as well, but with Misha, it was... different. Misha had him blushing, and stuttering, and denying himself so much out of fear that he would validate that it was real. Because it was real.

It was so real how he fell in love- it didn't feel much different than when he had fallen in love with his first girlfriend, or any woman after that for that matter. How every little thing they did made him laugh, gave him butterflies, made him love them that much more... It just felt right, and that was enough to make Misha stay.

Why would he stay? When Jensen wouldn't even allow them a simple kiss in public or even out of the bedroom to say, ' _look! We finally did it!'_ He kept it all on lock down, because yeah, he was always kind of uncomfortable with sharing his life with the world, although this was a whole different level of privacy.

But it also gave him a thrill to know that it was theirs, and only theirs, whatever it was. That nobody else knew about it, so it was something they could cherish together. Misha didn't mind- all he cared about was the time they did spend together, because then, Jensen would give himself over fully and just let things be.

Sometimes, Jen would bring him home to Texas. Misha would tease him for being scared of the thunderstorms, and Jensen would burst into a full body laugh, a laugh that no one but Misha could wrangle out of him. Then Misha would utter those words. Those painful, hopeful, beautiful words. "I love you."

Jensen would smile, kiss, suck, tickle his way out of replying, and he felt bad, but Misha always knew that it was mutual.

Sometimes, when they were in bed, and Jensen was lying back in the sheets, one of Misha's hands pressing down on his chest as he rode him, he would consider what it would be like to simply give in. Just forget that whole image of himself, and let himself be happy with this beautiful man. And he _was_ beautiful; especially like this, sweat slick hair matted against his forehead as his back arched up when Jen's dick ground into his prostate, the mattress protesting under them as they both milked every second together for all it was worth.

Then Misha would come on his cock, and it would be the most gorgeous thing Jensen had ever seen to date. His blue eyes would slide shut, mindless ramblings tumbling out of his mouth as Jensen bottomed out into the smaller man's welcoming hole.

Next, Jensen would roll them over, and spend minutes, hours sometimes, just kissing Misha all over, loving him, and holding him close. Misha would love it, stretching and yawning like a cat every time Jensen would kiss a good spot, and then, later, when the brunette was asleep, Jensen would curl into him, listening to the sound of soft breath against his neck.

This man had no problem admitting to the world who he was. In fact, he revelled in non-conformism. So why... _why_ was it so hard for Jen? Why couldn't he just come out and tell the world how much he loved this man, laying next to him?

But then, of course, that would cheapen it. It wouldn't be theirs anymore. One day it might happen... he might let it slip in conversation, and he might not care.

But right now, with Misha sleeping in his arms, a light Texas storm brewing outside, Jensen felt at home- and everything would be alright in the end. He leaned over, watching the rise and fall of his friend and lover, and whispered gently as he realized it all, "I love you too."

And he'll be damned if that wasn't enough.


End file.
